Young Dracula One Shots
by SN00Z3
Summary: title explains it really sometimes doesn't follow plot line enjoy Chapter 6 - my personal fave
1. No 1

Vladimir Dracula was happy. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. He felt like himself, something that had never happened to him before. He knew who he was. There were downs to his life of course like the fact that Sally and Geoge had no idea of his exsistence but none of that mattered. He had left the complications of his life behind. He was free now. He could do as he wished without judgement or a pair of eyes looking over his shoulder. It was just him and Talitha. Talitha. She was probably the one thing in his life that was causing the constant grin to be plastered on his face.

Vlad grinned as the familiar feeling of nightfall came upon them and glanced at Tal who was already on her feet, her satchel over her shoulder. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand as they sped off to the beach they had been planning to visit all day. The two had been travelling for just over a year yet the wonders of the world never ended. They had spent a few weeks in the Himalayas after capturing the blood seed, but the atmosphere lacked any real culture so they shipped themselves off to the carribean to Africa then back to Europe where they found themselves now, in the south of Wales. They stopped at the coast, on the edge of the water and Talitha sighed, watching the beauty of the magnificent waves crashing against the shore. It was so peaceful.

"I wish we could go into it, swim in the ocean, just once." Tal said as she slumped her shoulders slightly, her gaze never wavering from the beauty.

Vlad looked at her, taking her hands in his as he pulled her closer, forcing her to look at him, "So do I, but I'd much rather never step in running water with you, than swim inside the ocean without you."

Talitha smiled as she brought their hands higher, wrapping his around her waist as her own fingers circled the back of Vlad's neck, "I love you, chosen one." she said with a teasing grin

"And I love you, bodyguard," she let out a chuckle at his reply before tilting her head back to capture his lips in hers.

Not too far away a family of five sat on a brightly coloured beach towel, a yellow camper-van behind them as they each tried to light a fire, the cold giving them shivers. A tall lanky boy dressed in black leather sat not too far away from them but not close enough to be associated with the family until he groaned at his father's attempts at striking two rocks together to create a fire.

"This isn't going to work, I can't believe dad forgot the matches." he moaned.

"Now, now, Robin." Mrs Branagh admonished, "What's done is done. It's not the problems you face that make you who you are, but the way you persevere."

A chill swept across the beach, sending shivers through the six of them, "Mum, the weirdo is right." Ian began.

Chloe cut in , sending a glare at him for the word 'weirdo', "It _is_ very cold." she admitted, "Why don't we just get in the van, I'm sure we can make space for us all to sleep peacefully."

"Batman here won't be able to sleep without hanging from the ceiling though." Ian, as Paul began laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut it, tweedle dum and tweedle dummer." Robin snapped at them hugging his legs tighter as another chill attacked them.

A couple walked by them, stopping only a few metres away, and the arguments dulled down as they watched the two in awe. There was something very familiar yet completely unfamiliar about it all. The man kissed the woman's hand causing her to let out a melodious laugh before pressing a kiss to his lips. They could see the girl's face but the boy's was turned away from them until he spun the girl around, resulting in him spinning to face the Branaghs. His face went still, a stunned look taking over his face as he released the girl. She waved a hand in front of his face, successfully snapping not only him out of the stupor but the Barnaghs too.

"Was that Vlad?" Mr Branagh asked.

"Yes, I believe it was." Chloe replied, her voice equally as shocked, though an undertone of worry hid beneath it.

Robin opened his mouth to speak when a familiar voice interrupted him, "Hi,"

"Hello, Vlad." Mrs Branagh said pleasantly.

"It's nice to see you all again, it's been too long."

"Vlad, I - um - nice seeing you." Robin said, getting to his feet, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh right of course, this is my girlfriend." he smiled as she waved at them awkwardly, "Tal, these are the Branaghs. They were our neighbours back in Stokely. Chloe and Robin were close friends of mine back in school."

"Talitha Roquelaire, pleased to meet you." She flashed a smile at them causing Chloe to stifle a gasp as Robin flinched uncomfortably. There was stony silence in which the Branaghs simply stared at Vlad and Talitha, who in turn exchanged awkward glances, looking anywhere except at the breather family. Talitha spotted their attempts at making a fire and grinned, "let me light you a fire, it's pretty cold out here."

Ian and Paul practically drooled as she kneeled down beside them to grab the rocks, striking them against each other as she formed a fire ball, successfully lighting the pile of sticks on the sand.

Mr Branagh looked at her with surprise, "How did you do that?"

"We travel a lot, you have to know how to light a fire without matches if you're going camping everywhere you are." she replied smiling.

Mrs Branagh looked up at Vlad, her eyes shining, "Why don't you stay for a while, we can catch up."

Vlad and Talitha glanced at each other before Talitha checked the time, nodding. Vlad smiled, "Yeah, that sounds fun." He sat down beside Talitha and her body immediately relaxed as they moulded together effortlessly. Chloe and Robin were still staring at Vlad, their expressions practically identical, "So how are things in Stokely?"

Ian grinned, "Oh they're great, things haven't changed much since you left."

"Unfortunately," Paul coughed, pointedly looking at Robin, as he reached over his brother for a beer from the cooler, breaking Ian's own beer in press, spilling glass all over him.

"Ah, Paul! That hurt." he retracted his hand, now covered in glass and blood as Mrs Branagh stood.

Talitha choked a groan as she set her eyes upon Ian's arm, the smell intoxicating enough to make any vampire swoon. She could feel her fangs fighting to be let free and studiously kept her mouth closed, that was until she glanced at Vlad. His pupils were dilated, his jaw clenched, and his eyes glued to wound on Ian's hand.

"Come on, Ian. Let's get that bandaged." she said as she took Ian into the camper.

Vlad blinked and shook his head slightly , gulping before squeezing Talitha's hand slightly. She squeezed back, her lips tight and fangs piercing her tongue, "We, uh, we should be going. It was nice seeing you again." Vlad said as he stood, "I hope Ian's hand heals." he added, standing up and offering a hand to Tal who took it easily.

"Leaving so soon," Mr Branagh interjected, "Well alright but say hello to Ingrid and Mr Count for us will you."

Vlad smiled, "Of course." He sent a quick nod towards Chloe and Robin and waved good bye before the couple continued their midnight stroll.


	2. No 2

The wind howled through the branches of the sycamore tress that thrashed against the fences and the moon cast ghoul like shine over the snow filled Stokely. The soft hum of an engine stopped leaving a cold chill of silence to pierce the barren streets. A car door swung open and the twins stumbled out causing a fresh sweep of noise to brush down the road. The rest filed out and soon they were all gathered around the door with Mrs Branagh's fist raised as she knocked on the door. There was some shuffling and the noise of a light switch being turned on before it was opened revealing a young girl, still short and youthful with brilliant smile.

"Mrs Branagh!" she grinned, "Come in, Mum'll be so pleased to see you all oh and Merry Christmas." As they walked into the kitchen they saw the figure of a boy or maybe even a man sitting at the table with his back to them, next to Sally.

The woman in question looked up at them and a large smile stretched across her face, "Elizabeth, Graham. So good to see you, and you brought the children."

"Sally," Mrs Branagh replied hugging her friend, "and who might this be."

"Oh of course how rude of me-"

"This is Vlad," George replied as she tugged his arm, forcing him to turn around and stand, "my brother."

Just as Mr Branagh was about to reply Vald cut in, "Actually George we already know each other, from when I used to live in Stokely."

"Oh," Sally replied looking at her son, "That was before you turned sixteen wasn't it?"

Vlad nodded meeting her eyes, "Yes, it was."

"But," Paul began scratching the back of his neck, "How is Vlad your brother?"

Sally sighed and Vlad smiled awkwardly, "How about we all sit down and we can talk." Mrs Giles offered.

Vlad led them into the living room and sat down on the floor beside the fire, George soon taking her places next to him, leaving the couches free for the Branaghs and Sally. The whole family turned to Vlad expectantly and he huffed slightly before speaking, "A couple of years ago, just before my eighteenth birthday I found out I was only Ingrid's half-brother. At first I though 'Mum' had cheated on Dad and he was my step-father but then I realised that if that had happened Magda would've been dead centuries ago. So I confronted Dad about it and it turns out that twenty-one years ago Dad met Mum, meaning Sally, and they hooked up-"

"At Whitby Goth Festival." George added and her brother huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, at Whitby Goth Festival, and it left her pregnant with me but Mum's parents made her put me up for adoption where dad adopted me and named me Vladimir."

Chloe cocked her head slightly, "Why'd Magda let him have you?"

"Well there's the whole not having to produce a male heir thing, you know how dad's a bit eccentric about that. It does explain why she hated me though, one time Magda threw me in the oven." He said contemplatively, almost to himself, only to snapped away when George barked a laugh.

"Gosh Vlad, you almost sounded serious then, I think Ingrid's melodramatics are finally rubbing off on you."

"Oh shut up, stop aiming digs at her you're just pissy because she killed your cat." George growled at him and he simply raised a brow in challenge until Sally's voice cut through.

"Language Vlad, and George what did I tell you about making fun of Ingrid." there was a chorus of 'Sorry Mum' from the two of them before Sally nodded and stood up from her place on the couch and said to the rest of them, "I'll get us some wine."

"Don't forget the ginger beer for George." Vlad snickered.

"No! I'm allowed wine at Christmas time." George scowled.

"Actually it's only Christmas Eve and Christmas day that you're allowed any form of alcohol." the vampire smirked.

Sally sighed as she walked in with a tray of wine glasses and a bottle, "Stop it you two. George you can have a glass, but only one."

"Mum!" Vlad groaned, "That's so not fair."

"Love you, Mum." George shot Vlad a smug look as she deliberately sipped on her wine.

"I hope you choke on that and die." Vlad threatened calmly causing Robin and Chloe to share a glance as George simply rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth laughed at the pair, "You know now that I think about it you do all look similar, you and George do share more similarities than you and Ingrid ever did, Vlad."

"How is Ingrid?" the twins asked simultaneously. Vlad stared at them for a second before cracking smile, and winking at George.

"Oh you know she's managing, Dad moved to Australia with Renfield a few years ago an I'm always either here or traveling so she has the house to herself."

"She gets a bit lonely sometimes." George sipped on her wine again.

"Yeah what she really needs is to just settle down with someone." Sally pkayed into their game.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Oh don't start the twins up agin they only just got over their school crushes on her, we all thought she'd gone down with the castle to be honest."

"Robin!" Mrs Branagh scolded.

"Yeah so did we. Dad practcally threw a party when we received the news of the fire, especially at the possibility of Ingrid being dead." Vlad was smiling a little now and George let out a little giggle as he sipped on his wine, eyes locking with Robbin's as the breather gulped.

"Wait Ingrid's free, she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Oh I didn't say that," Vlad remarked.

"No, no. She has a strapping boyfriend, Piers and Ingrid are a match made in heaven."

George scoffed, "More like hell," she muttered, receiving an elbow to the rib from Vlad.

The rest of the night went smoothly and the Branagh left as clueless as they came, all except Robin and Chloe who were now strung with utter fear.

"Did you really have to torture them like that, I thought they were going to stake you as you were when you mentioned Elizabeth's necklace."

"Don't forget the look on Robin's face when he commented on Chloe's flush it was priceless."

Sally looked at her children disapproving before smiling warmly, "Who wants a hot chocolate?"


	3. No 3

It was dark as always when Vlad landed in front of the door. He was nervous even though he'd stood on this very doorstep a million times, this time was different though, this time he was going to knock. He'd been building up the courage to raise his fist to the door for the past week. He took an unnecessary breath to calm his nerves and quickly, before he could wuss out of it again, banged his fist on the door. The journey there had been harder than usual because he'd forgone wearing his cape and he was glad of that when the door swung open to reveal a fifteen year old girl. Her face was slimmer than the lasttime he had seen her and she had grown taller, her hair still curly but longer, falling to her waist. she furrowed her borws before speaking.

"Um, hello?" she greeted hesitantly.

"Hi, my name is Vlad and I'm your brother."

George blinked, her eyes wide before she turned her head slightly and yelled, "MUM!"

* * *

The three of them sat in the living room, Vlad on the armchair, Sally and George on the sofa staring at him as he became uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to begin speaking but closed it again once he realised he had no idea what he was supposed to say. He'd come over to tell Sally that he was her log lost son but they already knew that now so what was he supposed to say? ' "I would've come sooner but we've actually already met and you know that I'm a vampire but I mind wiped you so now you can't even remember that you ever had a son or even met Salem Smith" '? He was almost 100% sure that that wouldn't blow over well. Vlad was saved from saying anything by Sally speaking.

"You're not my son." she told him and he internally groaned, "I've only ever had one child: George. Trust me I'd know if I had another one especially one who's twenty years old."

"No, you wouldn't know because I had your minds erased." he looked at her in the eye and watched her disbelief but somewhere deep inside he could sense that they recognised him, it was probably the reason he hadn't been kicked out yet.

"Look..Vlad, I don't know why you think I'm your mother but that - that just sounds ridiculous."

George snorted, "That's one way to put it, that sounds bonkers. Are you one of those weird mad people who think they're Count Dracula?"

Vlad started at her comparison and with a sudden bolt he stood up halting Sally's hushed scoldings to George, "This was a bad idea. I'm sorry I came here. I'll be out of your hair now." And before either of the Giles could protest he was out the door. What had he been thinking? He couldn't let them remember, he'd erased their memories for a reason: to keep them safe. He'd been stupid to think their knowledge of his vampirism wouldn't put them in any kind of danger. Not for the first time Vlad felt remorse for not making a different decision on the morning of his 18th birthday.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the strange boy knocked at their door before leaving abruptly and both Sally and George couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything he had said had been completely mad, bonkers even but somehow it made sense as if they had been missing something and suddenly a void that they hadn't realised was filled. But now that Vlad was gone the gaping hole in their lives because obvious and Sally couldn't help wonder if there was somt truth to what the boy had said, a part of her almost wanted to look for him however that decision was made for her when she walked out of the art supply store to see a pale boy standing in the dark with a woman of slim stature. She immediately recognised him as the boy that had been haunting her dreams: Vlad.

"Talitha, we used to date, now we don't. That's all there is." he told her as if repeating it for the tenth time before turning a walking away but the girl followed, gliding behind him and Sally hurried to keep up with the two, not knowing why she was stalking the strange boy hat arrived at her ouse randomly.

"Vlad I don't understand why you're doing this, I didn't do anything I was the perfect girlfriend so why are you so upset. Why can't we just go back to how it used to be?" VLad snorted but continued to walk, "Vlad. Vlad, listen to me. Vlad stop acting like bloody breather." As soon as she said it there was instant regret and Vlad's reaction was clear. He had stopped walking, his spine straightened out and rigid as he turned to face her with a cold look.

Sally thought his eyes seemed to adopt an unnatural reddish hue as he spoke but a second later it was gone and his previously blank expression was replaced by on of absolute rage "Leave. Before I do something I probably won't regret." he snarled, and in the blink of an eye the girl was gone and the aguish that Vlad had been previously hiding finally displayed it self on his face.

He visibly breathed in before looking up, brown eyes met each other as he stared at sally and she stared back. Then like a twig the connection was snpped and he moved his gaze away preparing to stroll passed her as if he hadn't noticed who she was. He was succeeding until Sally grabbed his shoulder. He jerkily sun around, fightig not to bare his teeth but she simply smiled at him.

"Would you like to come round for a cup of tea?"


	4. No 4

In reply to the guest that asked who I ship I'd say Vlad and Jonno because I think they have potential to be a great couple with same goals and complimenting personalities or at least best friends like in season 4. I never really liked Erin or Talitha but if I had to chose between the two I'd say Erin just because their relationship has more depth than Talitha and Vlad's. But yeah if I could choose it'd be Jonno and Vlad.

* * *

"Shit!" A hiss could be heard from the room and Sally and George exchanged a half-worried glance. "Ah, fuck." That was when he finally opened the door and Adam walked out the room pushing the welding mask up so it rested on his head, "Okay," he began as he slipped off the gloves he was wearing placing them on the corner table of the hallway. "So the fuse it definitely broken, good news I can fix that, we just need a new fuse. Bad news I broke the uh well I don't exactly know what it was but I accidentally cut it and it sparked and burnt my finger."

Sally nodded acceptingly and with a sigh of mild annoyance said, "I'll call an electrician." As she left she heard George burst into a fit of giggles and Adam's scathing remarks about how his sister wouldn't be able to do any better. It was strange to think that only a year ago Vlad had been a well a vampire. His eighteenth birthday was nothing if not memorable, he'd destroyed a century old dark force, become the most powerful vampire to ever exist and lost his powers in the span of thirty minutes. Of course Sally wouldn't been disappointed if Vlad, no Adam, hadn't become human but she was extremely pleased at his choice. Not only did it mean they culd see each other more often it also meant that he as out of danger, save for the few vampires who tried to kill him without knowing that a steak to the heart would probably d less to Adam than it would've to Vlad. Just as Sally placed the telephone back in its stand the doorbell rang and She hastily made her way to hallway only to find that Adam had already opened it and was staring in shock at the people on the door. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she made her way to the family on the doorstep. "Graham, Elizabeth come in." When nobody moved Sally moved forward and placed a hand on her sons shoulder. "Adam, let them in."

It was like someone had just poured a bucket of ice water over his head as he blinked and raised his head eyes meeting with his mother's and moved to the side to allow them to come through. George threw him a strange look before guinding the Branaughs into the living room to allow her mother to question him. "Adam, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I used to know them, they were basically family when I used to live in Stokely, clearly karma hates me." Sally raised a brow at his dramatics, "They found out about my family being vampires and I had to erase their memories I'm not sure if they still remember or not but either way it's fine because I am now completely human."

"Yes, yes you are. So you have nothing to worry about just come and talk to them."

Adam nodded, "Yeah, okay." He took a long breath then, with newfound determination, turned to face the inevitable.

The two entered the living room to find George half way through explaining Adam's situation, "Magda didn't care, I mean have you met that woman, she's the definition of cold-hearted bitch."

"Oi, that my step-mum you're talking about, well ex-step-mum, but still." Adam countered indignantly taking a seat beside Ian on the couch.

Elizabeth smiled from the couch opposite him, "If you don't mind me asking, why the name change?"

Adam rubbed his neck, "Well, Adam is my birth name, at least it's what Mum named me, but then when she put me up for adoption and Dad took me in, he renamed me. I found about about Sally and George last year and I figured If I was gonna move in with them I might as well use my given name.''

George snorted, "Plus, Vladimir is a bit well weird."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, _Georgina_." George's eyes narrowed and she playfully stuck her tongue out as the rest of the room chuckled quietly. "So what have you lot been up to since we left Stokely?"

"Oh you know this and that, Robin got engaged." Elizabeth said with a slight hint of pride and Adam couldn't fight the small smile that appeared on his face.

"That's great what are they like?" Adam knew Robin was gay, always had known, he'd told him maybe three days into their friendship but it hadn't really come up in conversation much since then and Robin had chased girls in his time in high school so maybe he wasn't completely gay.

"Oh, um he's great. His name is Harold we're getting married in June."

"That's awesome, Robin." George told him.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you." Adam smiled. From there the conversation flowed and the two families were smiling and laughing. "Does anyone want something to drink?"

"I'll have some water actually please Vl-Adam." Chloe said.

"Vladam, that's a first." He grinned brightly at her. Until then he was sure that none of the Branaughs remembered what they had seen or been involved with, Chloe and Robin included, but his doubts were confirmed wen Chloe flinched at the sight of his pearly whites.

"I'll have a beer." Ian and Paul said at the same time.

"Make that three beers," George added with a giggle.

"Okayyy. Three beers and one water." Adam nodded, just before he could make his way to the kitchen a voice called his name.

"Adam, wait! Let me help you." Robin stood from his place on the sofa and followed Adam into the kitchen. The ex-vampire pulled a pack of Guinness from the fridge.

"So, 'Harold'? What's he like?"

Robin smiled and all their interactions until that point seemed taught and tense after seeing the genuine happiness fill his face, "He's great, brilliant even, my best mate and the love of my life all in one. I mean, I know we're still young, he's only a year older, but I just know the he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I just know."

Adam grinned, "That's great Robin. I really am happy for you."

They stood in silence as Adam filled a glass with water and huffed in amusement at the garlic cloves George had left on the window sil in hopes of driving Ingrid away though Piers always removes them whenever he can. Adam picked them up to put back in the cupboard they belonged in only to stop short at Robin's gasp.

"But- You're- What- How?" he seemed to settle for staring at Adam with wide eyes.

The boy in question stood in confusion until he realised that Robin remembered too, "Oh, right. That."

"Yes 'that'. You're supposed to be a vampire," Robin all but hissed and Adam simply shrugged in reply.

"I found a way out. I'm what vamps call 'demideus': half-vampire, half-human. I was a blood sucker for all of two years, a great two years but now, now I can walkin the sun, swim in the Ocean, eat bloody garlic bread. Well not literally bloody but you know."

"Oh. I'm confused but that's great Vlad - I mean Adam, sorry."

Adam shrugged it off, "Oh it's fine, Dad and Ingrid still call me Vlad anyway."

The two made their way back to the others but just before they could enter the room Robin stopped his friend by placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad," he paused, "That we got to see each other again."

"Me too, Robin, me too."


	5. No 5

"...TEQUILA!"

George let out a hysterical laugh as they watched the youtube video for the tenth time that day and Chloe chuckled with her, an adoring look on her face as she observed the other girl, when the door to her bedroom slammed open revealing Ian and Paul who, unsurprisingly, had forgone university and were working for their dad at the store. Chloe's laughter quickly subsided as she glared at them but George was still giggling slightly though her loud chortles had sobered at the appearance of her girlfriend's brothers.

"What do you two want?" Chloe snapped at them.

"Nothing sister dearest." Ian said

Paul smirked, "Mum just said to make sure the door was open, you know in case you two got some ideas."

Chloe's face went red and George's barely halted laughter started up again as she threw her head back in amusement only to be amplified when Robin shouted across the hall, "They mean sex!"

The blond hared teen groaned in embarrassment and forced her brothers out of the room before turning to George, "I hate my brothers."

George snorted, "I know what you mean, my brother can be quite the dick sometimes."

Chloe smiled and shuffled closer leaning into the other girl's out stretched figure, "Speaking of, when am I going to meet your brother?"

"I don't know, he's still getting used the idea of having a proper family, his dad's side isn't exactly stable, and I'm still getting used the idea of actuallly having the brother I've wanted my whole life."

"That's fair."

They snuggled into each other and the day after that went smoothly excluding the various interruptions from her brothers as if they were on a rotation set up specifically to annoy her. By the time it was lunch Mrs Branagh yelled at them to come down and there was a stampede of footsteps as all of the children made their way downstairs. Just as George was about to sit at the table her phone blared and she excused herself to answer it.

"Hey...yeah I know, she told me it wouldn't take long though...oh, that's not good...shut up you prick...but-...ugh fine, whatever." then she hung up, huffing a complaint before pocketing her phone and making her way back to the table, "My brother is coming to pick me up in a bit so I might have to leave soon."

"Oh at least stay for lunch George, if he gets here before you're done I'm sure he won't mind waiting."

George snorted, "He won't mind but his girlfriend will. Let's hope he didn't bring that bloodsucking witch with him."

At those words the residents of the household chuckled before lapsing into comfortable chatter as they ate the lasagne Elizabeth had spent the morning preparing, "So Geogre," Graham began, "What is this brother of yours like?"

"Oh he's nothing like what I imagined but he looks a lot like me. He's kind of a loner and has terrible taste in girls, I'd know, but he's nice, even if he's a little bit of a whimp." She grinned, "He has another half sister though on his Dad's side and she's a complete bi-" she glanced at her audience and altered her next words, "complete weirdo who hates me."

"It must be nice to finally get to know him after so long," Robin sympathised but before George could answer him the doorbell rang.

"That'll be him," Elizabeth said as she stood to answer the door, "I'll invite him in while you finish up." A few moments later she entered again a bright smile on her lips as she guided the boy who looked rather nervous all of a sudden into the room, "Look who it is," Heads turned o face the pale figure of Vladimir Dracula though he'd gained a slight tan since becoming human and he was absolutely in ove with it. "I guess it wasn't your brother after all."

"Actually I _am_ George's brother." Vlad rubbed the back of his neck and George raised a brow.

Chloe observed her girlfriend as she placed her knife and fork down and mimicked the actions, suddenly not very hungry. "And how do you know the Branaghs, Vlad?"

"From my time in Stokely, George." George stared her brother down for a few seconds before nodding.

Mrs Branagh laughed, "Vlad why don't you sit down and have some lasagne,"

"Oh no I couldn't possibly intrude like that."

"Oh nonsense I made far too much so there's plenty if that's what you're worried about and George is still eating anyway."

Vlad slowly approached the table and leant an arm on the back of George's seat as she turned back to her food, "No no, it's just that I'm vegan so I don't eat meat."

Ian and Paul looked up, "Vegan, really?" Ian asked.

"And what's that like? No milk? No honey? Sounds like torture." Paul added and Robin snorted just as George rolled her eyes.

"Please don't get him stared, he went through all my clothes as soon as he moved in and threw out every single leather jacket I own, he barely let me keep my school shoes. Honestly Vlad you're like a Transylvanian Hitler when it comes to animal products."

"Georgie, do you realise how cruel it is that you wear animal skin as a coat? It's disgusting really."

Chloe's eyes widened as she muttered, "Well I'm going to go throw all my leather jackets out now."

"No don't then when I need one whose am I going to borrow?"

Vlad scoffed and sit a glare at his younger sister, checking his phone, "So Chloe, last time I saw you you werebasially my baby sister and now you're dating my actual baby sister, isn't it so weird. I mean when George told me her girlfriend's name was Chloe I never even gave it a second thought but I'm glad I got to see you all again maybe we can catch up."

Graham nodded enthusiastically on behalf of his youngest son who, admittedly, hadn't had many friends since Vlad.

"Alright, as long as you didn't bring Heather we're fine."

"Oh come on Georgie she's not that bad."

"You're only saying that because you're in love with her breasts." Vlad, instead of blushing as he would've when he first met the Branaghs, smirked, shrugging slightly.

"You jealous?" he grinned before realising he was in the presence of his sister's girlfriend, "Since we're talking about girlfriends it's lovely to see you again Chloe. George talks about you all the time you know there was this one time when she came back home from a date and - mind if I sit down?" Vlad smiled evilly at his sister as he took a seat next to Chloe and droned on, to George's utter embarrassment, about how much she loved and adored the blonde. Chloe turned to the brunette sitting on the other side of her and smiled widely before placing a quick peck on her lips to which Vlad replied with a groan, "Ugh, boring! You even take the fun out of embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend, George."

"Vlad?" he made a wary sound in acknowledgement, "You're an arse."


	6. No 6

Vladimir Dracula. Vlad Count. The Chosen One. He had been called many names throughout his life and he had come to cherish and accept all of them. All except one. It was cold and windy and an all around terrible day in Liverpool. The Counts had only been living there for approximately a month (exactly four weeks, three days, seven hours and twelve minutes at the time) and his dad opted to remain 'neutral' until the untimely demise of his sister, though_ he_ thought that 'neutral' simply meant in hiding and cowering in fear of Ingrid Dracula. He wasn't complaining though. It was easy to persuade the Count to allow him to continue his human schooling alongside his Vampire education though the numerous tutors that the Count had spoken to over the month had caused him to almost regret the deal he had made with his father regarding that aspect of his life, however, thankfully, the thought of befriending more normal people triggered a stronger will power in him that allowed him to combat the anxiety of Vampiric home school. At that particular moment in time, however, he was crouching low, his instincts causing a siren in his head to blare and his teeth to grit as a hiss escaped through his lips (a hiss that would've been much more threatening had he already turned sixteen and if he was not wearing a bright orange sweatshirt and khaki green boy shorts. For the first time in his life he cursed his intrigue towards normal humans. This situation is what lead him to realise the exact name that he had not yet accepted and was likely to never accept being called. "Bloodsucker."

"Actually, I'm not sixteen yet," Vlad remarked lowly his voice anbearably calm and casual, the sound foreign even to his own ears, "Isn't there some kind of rule regarding vampires who are underage? A code or something?" He knew there was, but he also knew they didn't care.

One of the slayers snorted and his eyes snapped towards the noise the red shadow darkening the edges of his iris and he saw the slayers' grip on their garlic guns tighten. "We know who you are. And when it comes to creatures as powerful as you the 'code' is null."

He sighed, as if somehow only mildly disappointed by this knowledge, "Well, since I am turning sixteen tomorrow I guess I can take at least four of you on my own before this starts to become difficult." It was common knowledge that a Vampire who hadn't gone through a blood mirror yet was strongest the night before their sixteenth birthday, the blood inside of them boiling and causing their natural instincts to heighten higher than that of a normal human being, yet still the hunters seemed to all come to an agreement that they could handle the bloodsucker and soft chuckle resonated through the group of seven.

"Sure kid, this isn't exactly an easy situation for you, why don't you save us all, you included, a lot of trouble and come with us willingly? How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you're a patronising arsehole."

He lunged.

The slayer yelped only for the sound to be cut off by the bloodsucker ripping her neck open with his fists, eyes glowing red and teeth bared, the lack of fangs still not causing him to look any less the slayer unconsciously either leaned away or straightened their posture through an expected fight or flight response to the dangerous and bone-numbing sight that was, what would become known as the second name he hated being called, Vlad the Impaler.

Vlad the Impaler. It was a suitable name for a prophesied vampire King who would lead all of his kind out of the shadows and into the light in which they would conquer the world and feast upon the living to their content with nobody to answer to but themselves. The only problem was that wasn't really his thing. He didn't even drink real blood he drank the soy substitute that he had learnt existed through a clan of 'vegetarian vampires', he wore bright blue breather t-shirts and khakis and travelled the world with a group of gypsies (blood sucking gypsies, but gypsies no less). That was not the behaviour expected of Vlad the Impaler.

The title was given to him after an unfortunate night of one too many blood-liquor shots after his monumental fuck up with Talitha that very swiftly led to the demise of their short but heartfelt relationship. However, that night the drinks were not in sadness over the loss of his companion but over the loss of his one chance to have the only thing he had ever wanted in his life. It was a night that he recalled with little to no happiness and instead a heart heavy with regret. However, these pitiful circumstances caused the Impaler's very own sister to claim that his actions were perfectly excusable by his state of drunkenness and lack of inhibitions when he reached out and with a great big_ thwap_ slapped the big bulky doorman's arse, in fact she even, if he recalled correctly, said it was 'amusing'. He, however, did not agree. After that the doorman turned and waved his arms, grunting in tones suspiciously similar to that of an oversized ape, fury dancing in his iris's enough to cause a mere human to squirm and balk in fear but to a fully grown vampire _that_ particular sight was more amusing than molesting a stranger and so he laughed.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"Is that supposed to be intimidating?" Vlad flopped his head forward sloppily, "Because honestly you're less scary than a five year old with a pink bow in her hair."

"Are you mocking me?"

Vlad straightened, his lips quirked in amusement, he stepped forward as he stared the man in the eye, "Yes."

In retrospect, his friends should've stopped him or at least attempted to calm the poor doorman down but the words of the saying ring true: hindsight is a wonderful thing. As expected as the following events _should_ have been, they were not, and the doorman swung at him only to find himself being pinned down on the floor within seconds as glowing red eyes stared into his plain blue ones and then with another sudden blur teeth were gnawing at his throat, sucking and nipping and biting and licking and pulling, it should have been arousing but all the doorman could feel was pain. Excruciating pain. The blood seeped out of his body as he drained the doorman and one by one he repeated the process with every single breather in the building, and then those within close proximity until he had ensured every single breathing person in the town was no longer have the one thing he had wanted all his life: a beating heart.

The regrettable events of that night had forced him into hiding and he had been made to be believed dead by the friends he had made in the city before moving on to the next place where he would stay for perhaps another three or four years before moving again. It was times like this when he truly came to despise his immortality and through one of these many moves he found the third name he would continue to hate with a vigorous passion for centuries. That name was 'DEAD'.

He heard it often throughout the years to come and at first it was difficult to watch the people he had come to care about shape those words in front of a gravestone with his name on it but soon, after hundreds of years, it moved from heartbreaking to simply numbing and listening to conversations about his latest deceased persona created a chasm of guilt and regret that stemmed from the simple thought that he ought to be dead centuries ago. However the moment he truly began to resent the name was the moment he realised that, for merely the third time in his meagre and meaningless existence, that he was in love.

At first he had contemplated turning her in order to avoid inevitably having to fake his own death but after remembering Erin. He quickly disregarded that second option was to simply tell her that he was a idea consumed every moment of his time and every thought that was held in his mind beside the thoughts of the woman herself. Esmerelda. That was her name. True to the tale of the hunchback native to the city of Paris she was a French woman. A French human. The idea of telling her became null when one night he returned home to find the love of his life in pleasant conversation with a slayer. He remembered vividly the moment he locked eyes with the slayer. He growled deeply and gently warned Esmerelda away from him.

"Esmerelda, mon amour, please come here." As expected one look at his face had her wary and confused but nonthelessshe did as told.

"Darling, this man was just telling me he was an old friend of yours."

"We are not friends."

The man grinned almost jovially but the malicious glint in his eyes revealed his untoward intentions, "Now now, Vladdy. You wound me."

Millions of options went through his mind as he watched the situation grow. Kill the slayer and reveal himself, allow the slayer to kill him, somehow lure the slayer away from the house. In that moment the best option seemed to be the latter and so he attempted to match the Slayer's grin and the baring of teeth caused the other man to falter slightly, "Well if we're such good friends then you wouldn't mind going for a beer with me."

The slayer seemed to regard for a while before inevitably nodding his approval at the suggestion and he deliberately held tighter to the back on his shoulder, no doubt full of an assortment of slayer bounty, garlic gun galore and a nightmare for splinter prone skin. It was expected that the slayer would have several sheaths on them all occupied by a nine inch steak. He quickly pecked Esmerelda's lips and held his forehead to hers, ignoring the slayer nervous glances and as soon as the door closed behind them he flitted them to a nearby farm that was far enough nobody would hear or see them but close enough that bodies wouldn't be foeud too slowly (he hated having to lie there waiting for a sign of the living). He was almost disappointed by the fight when the slayer charged at him angrily and raised a brow before stopping all of the slayer's movement with the flick pf his wrists on either side of them and head, snapping his neck with ease. He then burnt the slayers gear quickly with exception of on stake which he used to carve cuts into his arms and legs so the fight would appear brutal and fatal, then he burnt that too. With a grudging sigh he plunged his own dagger through his own gut. When their bodies were found he heard the screams then a siren and soon he was listening as doctors attempted to resuscitate them and begrudgingly thanked his lack of a pulse. I t was a week later when he found himself on a table in a mortuary, of course he could find his way out of a grave if necessary but after an unsavoury experience he preferred not to take that option and simply stood from the table and walked out of the mortuary clad in nothing but the long overcoat that had been left on one of the coat pegs and disappeared. The most heartbreaking moment of Vlad's life was undoubtedly when Esmerelda's sobs and dry heaves into his chest started and the doctors declared him 'dead'. After that he vowed to never fall in love again, and that vow was never once broken.


End file.
